Melting Ice
by Ominous Bells
Summary: When Anna and Elsa go on a sisterly bonding time they expect that everything will go as planned, but when they get back from their trip everything seems to fall apart in their life. Pairings: Kristanna Time: A couple years after Frozen, a few months after Kristoff and Anna get married.
1. Melting Ice

Melted Ice

**Okay guys so this is my first Frozen fanfic. It's kind of sad and I apologize and don't kill me. Also I would love any input, good or bad!**

**Category: **Frozen  
**Genre:**Grief  
**Characters: **Anna, Kristoff, Elsa  
**Rating:** K+  
**Words: **4,980

**This is a few months after Kristoff and Anna get married. **

"Are you sure you will be okay without me?" Anna asked for about the millionth time that week.

"Yeessss, I already told you that I will be fine, go have fun with your sister. I am going to be gone most of the time anyway," her wonderfully sexy husband told her rolling over on their big bed to face her. Kristoff had woken up to the same question everyday that week, and then a few more times throughout the day. "You don't have to worry about me while you are gone, princess."

"I know, but I still feel bad leaving you alone in this big castle," she whined snuggling closer to him, laying her head on his chest. Part of her wanted him to tell her to stay and never leave, but she knew that he would never ask her to stay.

"Like I said I won't really be in the castle when you are gone, but I promise I will be here waiting for you the second you return," he said bending down to give her one long passionate kiss, "And that night when you return we will make up for all of the nights we will miss together during the week."

"Well we don't have to wait for me to get back for that, I don't have to leave yet," Anna said starting the process of climbing on top of him when somebody knocked on the door. "Dammit," She muttered allowing herself to lay flat on top of Kristoff, "Who is it?"

"Your sister, you better start getting ready, we will depart shortly," Elsa said from outside the door.

"Be out in a minute," Anna hollered back to her sister. She noticed Kristoff giving her a funny look, "What's that look for?"

"You have never been ready in a minute."

XXXXX

"Now Anna, I know you are used to being your crazy, clumsy self here in Arendelle, but when we reach Lorhaven I really need you to be on your best behavior," Elsa said. They were going to some big festival in Lorhaven (where ever that was), and Elsa had begged Anna to come along, since they hadn't spent all that much time together since Kristoff and her had gotten married. Anna was excited to get to spend time with her sister, but not excited for all of the politics that she would have to endure for the next week.

"Trust me, I will be on my best behavior," Anna said partially expecting to fall or trip or break something in that very moment.

"Okay, so Elsa, you know Anna is a very important person in my life, and I want to make sure that she returns safely to me so no staying up past midnight, don't drink too much at these parties, and whatever you do don't let her eat all the chocolate she shoved in her suitcase at one time. She will get hyper and sick and start vomiting while trying to sing at the top of her lungs to you," Kristoff told Elsa winking at Anna.

"She can't stop me, she has no power over me," Anna said when the tips of arm hair started to frost over, "Okay well maybe a little."

"Okay well I am going to go get the carriage prepared you two do all of your lovey dovey good bye stuff while I am gone, I will meet you outside. See you in a week Kristoff!" Elsa said.

The second Elsa left the room she had herself wrapped around Kristoff in a gentle embrace, "Just come with us, you can take a break from your ice business for a week," she whined.

"The point of this week is for you and your sister to have some bonding time. Enjoy it while you can, and I promise I will be here waiting when you return," Kristoff said kissing her lightly on the forehead. She was not going to leave him with just a kiss on the forehead though, and she stood on her tippy toes as tall as she could and planted a big giant kiss on his lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Anna."

XXX

As much as Anna missed Kristoff she was so happy she had gone with Elsa. Their entire week had been packed with balls, festivities, feasts, and music. She also enjoyed getting to spend a much-needed week with her sister, who she realized had been slightly neglected since her marriage.

Anna was super happy she had gone and gotten her sister time in, but now she was ready to get home to her loving husband who she missed dearly, "How much longer until Arendelle?" Anna asked her sister.

"We are almost there Anna, have some patience," Elsa said, obviously she was starting to get annoyed with Anna's strong desire to return home. "Look you can see the castle in the distance."

"That is too far away, how do you handle these long trips stuck in this stupid carriage for days! I hate this carriage. I just want to get home to my Kristoff, because I miss him so much, and those stupid guest bedrooms that they let us sleep in weren't nearly as comfortable as our beds in our own castle. Also, their beds didn't have an ice harvester in them. It has become a necessity that my bed have an ice harvester in it, so I was a little disappointed," Anna rambled on for the remainder of the trip barely noticing how her sister grew more annoyed as they went on.

When they finally arrived Anna ran at full speed to the castle. She burst in through the doors and immediately started shouting "Kristoff," into the castle. She was a little disappointed that he wasn't at the door waiting for her return, but she figure he must have some kind of plan for her.

She checked her room first to see if he was just really eager to get started on making up for the lost nights, but he wasn't there. She then started to search the entire castle because finally giving up and asking Gerda where Kristoff was.

"Kristoff? He has been gone a few days now. He stayed and helped around the castle the first couple days you were gone, but on the third day he went to go do whatever he does, he will probably be home soon," Gerda assured her.

The news that Kristoff wasn't home yet ruined Anna's day. She moped around the rest of the day just waiting for Kristoff to return so she could give him a passionate kiss and then scold him for not being home on time. She hadn't started to worry yet, she was more just hurt that he hadn't made sure was home in time for her return.

"He probably just found a really good ice harvesting place, or maybe he got the days mixed up, or maybe his path was blocked and he had to take another one, whatever it is he will be here soon enough," Elsa assured Anna coming up with a different reason why he could be gone almost every hour.

"I just don't see why he couldn't have tried harder to be here when we got home, I am always here when he gets home," Anna said pouting on the couch in Elsa's office.

"You never go anywhere to be gone when he gets here, Anna," Elsa said, "He made a mistake, when you guys return you will make googly eyes at each other for a couple hours and then all will be right with the world again, you just wait and see."

The next day Anna woke up to an upset stomach and spent most of her morning to preoccupied with throwing up to notice Kristoff's absence.

"Did you eat all of the chocolate out of spite for him not getting here in time?" Elsa asked a small chuckle escaping her as she helped her sister back into her bed. She had taken a break from her appointments to help take care of her sister.

"No! I wouldn't do that; I am really starting to get worried! What if I fall deathly ill and Kristoff isn't here and he finally makes it home and I am dead from this horrible disease?" Anna asked.

"I assure you are just making yourself sick from all this stress. Just try not to worry about him. He is a big boy," Gerda assured Anna.

Anna tried not to worry as much about Kristoff, but she just couldn't help imagining him stranded out on the mountain all alone. Gerda was right though; she wasn't getting some severe disease. By the afternoon she was feeling much better and asked Kai to make her the biggest sandwich anybody could possibly make.

XXXX

A couple weeks dragged by and nothing had changed. Kristoff was still gone, Anna was becoming more and more worried by the day, and for the first couple weeks her sickness became more and more prominent, but it eventually seemed to disappear.

"Do you need anything Miss Anna?" Gerda asked her politely. Anna was surprised that anybody was still being nice to her. She had snapped at nearly everybody in the castle because the murmings of what happened to Kristoff were getting louder, and yet everybody still tried to convince her that he was all right.

"Kristoff…" Anna said at first, tears coming to her eyes just at the name, she wanted him to return home so badly, but even her fear and sorrow couldn't hide the emptiness of her stomach. "Actually Gerda, I could use some food, and make sure there isn't any turkey involved, it makes the vomiting come back. Oh I could also go for some strawberries," She wanted to be too upset to eat, but the past couple days she felt like a cow eating everything in the castle.

"Okay no turkey, and something strawberry," Gerda said to herself before leaving Anna alone with her thoughts again. She couldn't believe Kristoff hadn't returned yet. She hadn't quite given up hope, something inside her said he was still alive, but the whole in her heart continued to grow everyday.

Gerda returned with the food, and Anna gave her thanks, and dismissed her, but Gerda just stood in the doorway eyeballing her weird, "What is it Gerda?"

"Turkey makes you vomit?"

"I guess I have a new aversion towards it."

"You don't usually ask for strawberries."

"So? I wanted strawberries. Why are you questioning me?"

"Anna dear, I know this is a bit personal, and you don't have to tell me, but have you bled recently?" Gerda asked the look of horror on Anna's face held the answer to the question,

"No. Gerda it can't be! Kristoff hasn't returned, what if he never returns, what if…? What if…? I don't want to do this, it can't happen… I need Kristoff," Anna said bursting into uncontrollable tears.

"Lets not fret too much yet, we don't know for sure, it was just an idea, lets give it sometime before we jump to conclusions," Gerda said hastily not meaning to make Anna upset.

A few hours later shouting was heard from the entrance of the castle, "QUEEN ELSA! PRINCESS ANNA! COME QUICK!" Anna didn't have time to register who was yelling, but it could potentially mean they found something out about Kristoff. Her heart was heavy as she ran down the stairs, hoping that this news had brought him back to her was wonderful news and not a horrific tale.

When she got downstairs, Elsa was already down their talking to the guard who had presumably yelled for them. The look on Elsa's face was not one that Anna wanted to see. "What happened? Is it Kristoff?"

"Anna… they found Sven, and the sled, but not Kristoff," Elsa told Anna cautiously not ready for her sister's reaction.

"They found Sven… Is he all right? I mean if he is alive that Kristoff has to be alive, Kristoff had to be keeping Sven alive right?" Anna asked in panic grasping for any hope she could get.

"Sven is fine, but he is a reindeer, he could live by himself if he wanted to, he just chooses to stay with Kristoff. Plus we found a bag with a few carrots still left in it, in the sled. He has probably been living off of those for a little while," The guard told Anna, "I brought Sven and the sled back, and I sent a few more men back to where we found it to heavy the search around there, but if he isn't near Sven. Then chances are he isn't going to be found… If he is even still alive to be found."

Anna just blinked a couple times at the guard. Tears hadn't really started to form yet, but she couldn't handle the looks she was getting from everybody. She took one helpless look at Elsa before she ran out of the castle and towards the stables.

Just the sight of Sven brought tears to her eyes, she went and wrapped her arms around his big neck and sobbed into him. She knew anybody who saw her would probably think she was crazy for going to a reindeer for her issues, but Sven was the only one who could even start to understand what she was going through. He was the only living being that loved Kristoff almost as much as she did. She stroked the reindeer lovingly and the sadness in his eyes was more than she could bear. The sadness in his eyes was what proved to her that Kristoff was never coming back. She stayed in the stables all night with Sven. Sometimes she just sat there quietly and sometimes she talked to Sven. She told him about the news Gerda had given her, and she swore that he understood her, that his sad reindeer eyes grew sadder with the news.

That night she fell asleep in the stables, using Sven as a pillow. No one had interrupted her that evening, not even Elsa. They probably didn't know what to say, and were probably afraid of her reaction if they told her it was going to all be okay, because it was not going to be okay.

XXXX

Elsa sat in her office going through the massive stack of paperwork that had to be done. She hated all of the stuff she had to do. All of the menial tasks were hindering her from helping take care of her sister. It had been about five months since they found Sven; Anna had grown worst every day since then. About a month after they found Sven they finally gave up the search for Kristoff, and presumed him as dead. Kristoff's funeral was one of the only times Anna had even left the castle since that night.

The day of Kristoff's funeral was the worst day Elsa had ever witnessed. Elsa had done all of the planning for the funeral, for her sister was in no place to be planning anything. Since Kristoff was not technically royalty she wasn't allowed to put his headstone in the royal graveyard with her parents, but she made a little place near it for him, and presumably Anna when she passed, hopefully much later on.

The impact Kristoff had on other people's life was apparent through the fact that every single person was truly heartbroken. Shortly after Kristoff had moved into the castle, all of the ordinary townspeople came to him with their problems and things they wanted Elsa to know about, and he quickly became a representative for everybody in the town making his death especially hard on the townspeople who seemed to have lost their voice with him. She also had seen more upset ice harvesters then most people probably ever did. The worst person of all though was Anna.

Anna had basically been a lifeless blob for the past few weeks as it became more obvious that Kristoff wasn't returning. That day was no different.

She had gotten up and been shoved into an elegant black gown, and her red hair had been pinned back, a little black hat covering up the majority of her fiery hair. She would have looked beautiful, but the lack of emotion on her face made her hard to take in. By the time the funeral had arrived, it was also very apparent by her swollen belly that she was with child.

The funeral was the first time anybody had really gotten to see Anna since they had returned, and everybody was quick to notice her growing size.

"Oh she is so beautiful… What a poor girl."

"Does she look bigger to you?"

"Oh how horribly tragic, a funeral, and a pregnancy all at the same time."

The first arrangement of the day was the public funeral, which didn't seem to break Anna's emotionless wall down to much. She mostly stayed close to Elsa and just stared into space, and let everybody else pay his or her respects to her dead husband.

After the crowd had died down though Elsa, Anna, Sven, and Olaf had stayed around to have a smaller private funeral. Elsa said a few words about her brother-in-law, and Anna tried to muster up some kind of coherent sentence, but ended up just hugging Kristoff's headstone bawling hysterically into it.

For the next week Anna spent most of her time at Kristoff's headstone. She would just sit there curled up against it talking for hours, and every time Elsa looked out the tragic scene Anna was in fact talking. Sometimes she would listen to what she was telling him, hoping that she would give away something that Elsa could use to console her. However, the conversation usually surrounded the baby, things that weren't easy for Elsa to hear.

"Kristoff, please just don't be dead… I-I need you… W-We need you… I can't raise a baby on my own. I have never even been around a baby, and what if it looks just like you. I don't think I can handle it Kristoff, I just can't. Maybe I will just have it and leave it at the castle and go run off into the mountains and join you wherever you are now. Because I don't think I can raise a baby on my own, and I know that I don't want to raise our baby without you…"

Elsa didn't know how to help her sister. She was in so much pain, and had lost all hope in life. She wasn't eating properly, or at all really, and she spent all of her time either in her room, the stables, or Kristoff's grave. She didn't really interact with people, not even Elsa. Everybody had started to worry for not only Anna, but also the baby. Anna had, had so many issues already with the pregnancy. She was in so much pain, and a few times they thought she was even starting to have contractions, but thankfully they were all false alarms. They were all so worried, but Gerda kept reassuring that because Anna's stomach was still growing at an average pace that the baby had to be pretty healthy.

XXXX

Anna was lying in her big comfy bed curled up next to her big comfy husband. He smiled at her, the best smile any person could ever give. He was just so perfect. The light made his messy blonde hair almost golden, and he looked like he could be a Greek God lying beside her.

She never wanted the moment to end. It was the most simple moment ever just her and her Kristoff curled up in bed making those lovey dovey faces Elsa used to make fun of them for. Used. As in the past.

All of a sudden Kristoff was holding a baby, a baby that was just like him in every way. It had the same blonde hair, brown eyes, and she swore it even had his build. "It's all in the past Anna, I have to go," he told her, he didn't even seem sad to let her go, he seemed almost happy to leave her. He started to disappear, the baby with him, she grasped onto his arm just to try to keep some part of him with her, and then he was gone.

She woke up in her own empty bed, covered in tears, and sweat, and a horrible pain in her stomach "Gerda!" She yelled.

Elsa had rushed to Anna's room at the news of her sister going into labor. She sat down in the corner of the room though not sure how to make herself useful, but she knew she had to stay there incase Anna needed her.

Gerda had informed Elsa that it was a little early, but shouldn't be too much of an issue. Elsa sat there for what felt like ages just watching Anna cry and scream in torment. Elsa didn't know a lot about pregnancies and babies, but she was pretty sure it wasn't to be as bad as Anna made it seem.

It finally came time to push, and Anna felt like she had zero effort left to put into anything. She put the remaining amount of energy into getting the child out of her, and was relieved to hear the loud sound of crying. Gerda got the baby cleaned up and handed her a beautiful baby boy. He was small, but healthy.

Anna felt a wave of all of the emotions she had been holding back for the past nine months. She felt joy for bringing her beautiful son into the world, but also sorrow for bringing him in fatherless. Anna was in so much pain, but forced herself to focus on the bundle in her arms.

He was the spitting image of Kristoff, even after being alive for so little time. He had a little tuft of blonde hair and stared up at her with big brown eyes. She cried as she held the baby closer to her. She didn't understand how something so small could bring her so much pain. She was brought back to reality by the sound of her name, "What?" She asked.

"What are you going to name him?" Elsa asked finally leaving her corner to peer over at the little baby.

"Kristopher…" Anna answered stroking the little baby's cheek with her index finger. He was too much of his father to not have a name too much like his father's. She saw the look Elsa and Gerda exchanged wondering if she could handle a name so much like Kristoff, but she knew it was his rightful name. She had been so consumed with the baby she almost had forgotten the pain, until another strong wave of it her, "Gerda, isn't the pain supposed to go away?"

"Are you still having contractions?" Gerda asked concerned.

"Yes, the pain just never really went away after Kristopher came out," Anna said, fear showing in her eyes as one of the other helpers took Kristopher out of her arms. Another sharp pain came making Anna cry out, "Why isn't it stopping?"

"I think… There might be another one," Gerda told Anna.

Anna didn't say anything; she didn't know how to react. She was pretty sure she couldn't handle Kristopher without Kristoff, but she knew that she couldn't handle two without him. Even worst, she wasn't one hundred percent sure her body could handle pushing out another child. She had barely managed pushing out Kristopher. Sure enough though a few minutes later she felt the second baby trying to break free of it's nine-month prison.

Anna knew something was wrong the second she started too push. Her heart was racing much too fast, and she was working much too hard just to get air into her lungs, while at the same time pushing a baby out. Anna was barely able to keep conscious as she heard a very pathetic little cry, a cry not nearly as stable as Kristopher's.

The baby was placed into Anna's arms. She tried to keep her eyes open enough to look at the little girl now in her arms, she saw Elsa leave the room, but was much to preoccupied on the baby. She was much too small, easily half the size of Kristopher. She was so tiny, and frail, and looked just like Anna. She had less hair then her brother, but the tiny bit was red, and she had pitiful green eyes.

Elsa was so overwhelmed by her sister's pain, and was so afraid about how her sister was going to handle two babies. When ice had begun to creep along the wall Elsa took that as her cue to leave.

Elsa sat out in the hallway trying to calm herself down. She was so scared and nervous for Anna. If she even did survive the excursion how was she going to handle raising two kids on her own, especially with one as small as the little girl was

Elsa finally made her way back into the room only to see the most horrible sight. Gerda was standing near the bed holding the baby boy crying. Anna was on the bed lifeless, holding an equally lifeless baby girl.

Elsa wanted to take the baby off of Gerda's hands, but the walls were mostly iced over by now and she was too afraid of what she would do to a baby. Instead she retook her chair in the corner, and started crying, letting the tears flow out of her. She had tried to stay strong for Anna throughout the entire time, but it seemed like there was nobody to be strong for anymore.

XXX

It had been a year since Arendelle had lost its Princess. A lost that nobody had really seemed to get over, and a sad air of grief existed every time Elsa came into town with Kristopher. Kristopher was one of the happiest babies anybody had known, but his birth and life was surrounded by so much grief.

A strange man walked the town of Arendelle that day, the year anniversary of Anna's death. The man had long blonde hair, and a long blonde beard to match it. There was something familiar about the man, but at the same time nobody could figure out who he was.

The man was Kristoff.

When Kristoff had left for ice harvesting almost two years ago, nobody would have expected that he would have gotten kidnapped. That one of Hans' brothers had a personal vendetta against the kingdom of Arendelle and was determined to avenge his brother.

Kristoff had been wounded and then taken to the southern aisles where he would stay for much too long. Only Hans' and his brother Anders knew that Kristoff had been locked down in the dungeon, the rest of their brothers stayed as far away from there as possible.

Kristoff was forced to stay in a dungeon cell while he was fed information about what was happening in Arendelle, information that he was forced to decide if it was true or not.

He was told that Elsa had gotten married and was with child, he was told that Anna was rejoicing in Kristoff's absence, that she had remarried, and that Kristoff was presumed dead.

Finally one of Hans' older brothers had gone down into the dungeon to throw another person down there, and found and released Kristoff immediately.

Kristoff was just happy to be back in Arendelle so that he could let everybody know that he was in fact alive, and hopefully he would find a not remarried Anna who would accept him back into her life with open arms.

The closer he grew to the castle the faster his heart pounded inside his chest; he had missed Anna so much. Kristoff was so excited to get back to the castle that he had pretty much ignored the solemn mood that grew thicker as he made his way to the castle, and it wasn't until he actually got inside the castle grounds that the full weight of the sorrow hit him full force. Why was everybody so miserable?

Kristoff saw a huge mob of people huddled together towards the back of castle, and made his way over there. They all seemed to be surrounding something as he drew closer he realized that the something was two large, beautiful headstones. They were both covered in elaborate webs of ice, and though they were not touching there was an ice heart connecting them together.

He starred at the breath taking beauty of the headstone for a few moments, too afraid to read the name on them, and then he finally grew the courage to read them pushing his way through the crowd until he was directly in front of them.

The first one read, as expected, "Kristoff Bjorgman." It was the second one that Kristoff could barely manage to read, "Anna and Anastasia Bjorgman."

Kristoff stayed at the tombstones just not long enough to take in the names before he exited the mob. He gave a quick look around the courtyard before heading to the castle stables. He saw Elsa in the background holding a bouncy baby boy, but figured Hans' brother must have told some truths.

When Kristoff got to the stables he was relieved to see a fat and happy Sven. He was grateful that something was left of the life he had before. When Sven saw Kristoff he got really happy and started hopping up and down in the stable, but he quickly calmed down noticing Kristoff's mood, "Hey there buddy. Lets go," Kristoff mumbled to the reindeer getting him out of the stable and riding him out of the castle.


	2. Friends Forever

**Friends Forever**

**Category: **Frozen  
**Summary: **Elsa has to tell six-year-old Kristopher about his parents before they go visit the trolls. When they get there the trolls give him a new friend.  
**Characters: **Elsa, Kristopher, Trolls  
**Rating:** K  
**Words: **3,060

Elsa had slept very little the night before. She knew the trolls weren't anything to be afraid of, but she was afraid that they would get mad at how she was raising Kristopher, or worst try to take him from her. She knew they were irrational fears. She had taken Kristopher to see the trolls a few times, and now that he was getting older and was an easier traveling companion she figured it would have to happen more often.

Her anxiety had still gotten the better of her that day, and she went to talk to the one person who could even begin to make things better, even if she couldn't respond. She found herself at her sister's grave way too often, and this one of those days where she desperately needed her sister. She thought it would get easier as Kristopher got older, but it seemed to just get harder.

She realized that before they took their journey to the trolls she would have to tell him about his parents before the trolls spilled the beans.

Kristopher was still young, barely six, and she tried to make it as clear as possible when he was younger that she wasn't his biological mother, but the toddler never really got the hang of the concept. Gerda told her that she just had to accept it; Elsa was his mother. Anna might have given birth to him, but he would never know Anna, and Elsa was the person that was their to raise him.

When Elsa got to the two headstones she first spent her time cleaning them up, laying down flowers beside them, and fixing up the intricate ice carving on their headstones. Then after a few minutes of stalling she finally sat on the ground in front of their headstones and started to talk to them.

"Just wanted to come say hi," Elsa said nervously. She always felt silly talking to their headstones because chances are nobody was listening, but then at the same time if they could hear her she didn't want to upset them by rubbing in their face that she gets to raise Kristopher, "I guess I have managed to stay away for a couple weeks. Kristopher always gets really suspicious when I come back, and wonders why I look so sad. Speaking of Kristopher, he turned six last week, meaning I haven't seen you in six years. He is doing great though. He is healthy, and even though he looks almost exactly like Kristoff his behavioural patterns have you written all over them, Anna. He is tall and lanky for his age, and is constantly running into things, or talking Gerda's ear off."

"He really is perfect. I wish you guys were here to raise him, but I love him to death, and love taking care of him. We are going to go see the trolls today. I feel bad that I haven't been down there in a couple years; I just wasn't ready to tell him the full story. I am afraid I am going to have to before we leave though. I will make sure that he knows how much you two would have loved him. I will make sure that he knows that his parents were two of the best p-people I know," Elsa said getting a little choked up, "I have to go now though. Gerda was taking him out to town today to buy him some warmer clothes for today. I have to be back when they return. I love you both and hope you are having a joy raising Anastasia in wherever you guys are. I bet you guys got the Anna look-a-like, Kristoff personality child. I am a little jealous," Elsa chuckled. She didn't know what death was for sure, but she liked to picture Anna and Kristoff raising Anastasia in the afterlife, "Just kidding of course. I love Kristopher. Well I guess I really need to go."

Elsa gave the headstone one last look before heading back to the castle. When Anna had passed away Elsa had no idea what she was going to do with the little baby that was all of a sudden left in her care. She had prepared herself to help Anna raise him, but she never imagined become a single parent to her sister's baby. She had really hoped that on Kristopher's first birthday when Sven went missing that it meant Kristoff was alive. She had left the baby with Gerda for the day and had made the search extra heavy again for about a week. She had questioned the trolls who said they hadn't seen Kristoff. Nobody had seen Kristoff. They were finally forced to admit that Sven had just ran away, and not that Kristoff had taken him back.

Elsa barely got to the castle in time. She had gotten back and settled into the sitting room closest to the door, and as soon as she had sat down the front door had been swung open, "Mama!" a sweet voice called and she was suddenly being attacked by a six-year-old.

"Hello Kristopher," Elsa cooed wrapping him up her arms and nuzzling her nose against his cheeks, "How was he?" She asked now turning towards Gerda holding Kristopher snugger to her.

"Oh dear," was Gerda's opening words which was never a good way to start, "Every single person in the town wanted to coo at him, and shower him with love. Which is fine except for the fact that he loses his mind when everybody is all over him, and he got out of my sight for a few moments trying to keep up with all of the people."

"Now Kristopher, you know that whenever Gerda takes you out in public that you are suppose to stay in her sight," Elsa scolded the little boy giving him her best stern look.

"I know mama, but they were all over me, and I couldn't keep track of her!" The little boy whined giving her puppy dog eyes that reminded her so much of Anna.

"Well and then he just continued to act like a crazy heathen. Running around and talking to everybody he met. I couldn't keep him calmed down for a second," Gerda said obviously annoyed and exhausted by her day. She lightened up a bit though and gave a small chuckle, "Not unlike somebody else I know."

"Like who? Who else is like me?" Kristopher chimed in, "I want to know! Can they be my friend? I want to meet them."

His words almost brought tears to Elsa's eyes. She wanted him to meet her too, "Gerda, you can take the rest of the day off. You obviously have had a rough day, and I think I can take care of him for the rest of it," She said giving her a sad look.

"Of course, my majesty, I will be around still. Let me know if you change your mind," Gerda said giving Elsa's arm a comforting squeeze before leaving her with child.

"Bye Gerda!" Kristopher hollered after her as she left, "What are we going to do now mama?" He asked looking up at her with his big brown eyes.

"Well I actually wanted to talk to you before we left to go see the trolls this evening," Elsa said shifting him so he was sitting sideways on her lap so she could look at him.

"Talk about what?"

"Okay, well I wanted to tell you a story," Elsa said nervously. She didn't know the best way to tell the six-year-old that she was really just his dead mother's sister, and not his actual mother.

"I love stories!" He told her resting his head on her shoulder, "What kind of story is it? It isn't a sappy story is it? I want action and adventure!"

"Well it is a little bit of everything, but before I start I want you to know this is a true story. It's a story about my sister," Elsa said to the child.

"You have a sister?"

"I had a sister," Elsa said not giving him any time to ask more questions though. She went into the story of her childhood, and the events that followed the coronation day. She told him all about the ice castle, and how Kristoff had saved her sister, and she even told him about Hans.

"I like Kristoff," Kristopher said smiling at her, "His name sounds like mine!"

"Yes sweetheart, Kristoff does sound a lot like Kristopher," Elsa said giving the child a weak smile, "Well after my sister saved me from Hans life started looking up for everybody. My relationship with my sister improved, and my sister's relationship with Kristoff improved _a lot_. After just a few months of them dating I let him move into the castle, and a year after that they were engaged to be married. Kristoff was a great man, and him and my sister were a great couple.

"About three months after they got married my sister and I took a sister bonding trip. A trip I wish had never happened now. Anyway when we got back from this trip Kristoff was still away ice harvesting. We didn't think too much of it at first, but my sister kept getting sick for the next couple days and we feared that she would fall ill before he returned.

"It turned out however that my sister was pregnant, which means you are going to have a baby. Her anxiety grew everyday that Kristoff didn't return. Finally his reindeer Sven was found in the forest without him, and they had to presume Kristoff as dead."

"Anna's baby's dad died!" Kristopher looked up at her, tears almost welling up in his eyes, "That's horrible!" he cried snuggling as close to her as possible.

"It was horrible," Elsa said trying to keep her own emotions in check, she could tell that the little boy was shivering, and she wanted to make him get off her, but she couldn't do it, "Anna was very sad by the death of her husband, and she had a hard time keeping up with her health. She tried to stay healthy for the baby, but when it came time to give birth she was really weak. She first gave birth to a healthy little boy, and she was so happy at the birth of her baby, and relieved that she had made it through. The only problem was that they figured out she was having another baby. The other baby wasn't nearly as healthy, and Anna had a lot more problem's delivering the baby. Her and the baby girl didn't make it."

"Mama, I am so sorry!" Kristopher cried sitting up to wrap his arms around Elsa's neck, "I am so sorry your sister died," He said giving her a quick kiss trying to make her feel better, "What happened to the other baby?"

"Well the baby girl's name was Anastasia, I named her after her mother even though it was after she was already gone. The baby boy however Anna named after her husband. She named him Kristopher," Elsa said nervous for how the little boy was going to react, and hopeful that he would get it and she wouldn't have to explain much farther.

"But my name is Kristopher," He told her his face contorted into a real confused look, "Am I the baby?"

"Yes, Kristopher you are the baby. Whenever my sister, your actual mother passed away I made it my responsbility to take of you as if you were my own. I loved her so much, and I love you so much," Elsa said still hesitant to see his reactions.

"And that's why we are going to go see the trolls? Because they adopted my dad?" Kristopher said still trying to wrap his little brain around the concept.

"Yes," Elsa stated simply, "And I want you to know that even though I might not be your actual mother I still think of you as if you were my actual son, and I don't want to think I care for you less because you aren't my own."

"Why would I think that?" Kristopher asked now really confused, "They are my parents, and I love them for that even though I don't know them, but you are my mama. You always will be," The little boy told her wrapping his little arms around her neck again.

Elsa let out a huge sigh of relief when he said "you are my mama," she was so nervous that he was going to be upset, or think of her as just some aunt now. She was so happy that his views didn't change much, "That's right, they will always be a part of you. They will always be in here," she said tapping on his chest where his heart is, "But I am always right here when you need me," She grinned at him putting a big sloppy kiss on his cheek, "Now lets go get you ready to go visit the trolls.

"Here we are," Elsa said as they reached an open area of land that was full of now motionless rocks.

Kristopher hesitantly walked towards the first rock he saw. He remembered that the rocks were the trolls, but he didn't remember them very well and couldn't remember how to tell who was who. The rocks started to tremble and roll into each other, Kristopher was bouncing on his heels in his excitement. Finally, they became the trolls that he recognized slightly, "Kristopher's here!" Bulda shouted. She was the one he remembered best, he now understood why. Bulda came up to him and gave a him a big hug; he was taller than she was by just a little bit, "You are getting so big!" The other trolls had come over now to observe him and hang on and they all felt the need to touch him in some way making the little boy slightly uncomfortable.

"I told him," Elsa said hesitantly to all of the trolls, but mostly Bulda. She knew that with this knowledge the trolls would probably spend the remainder of their time there telling him stories about Kristoff, "He knows everything."

"You know everything hm?" Bulda asked him trying to make herself tall enough to look him in the eye, "Well thats good! Because I found you a present the other day, he was the cutest little thing, and I thought it would be perfect for you to have!"

"What is it?" Kristopher asked excitedly, Elsa was nervous about what this "he" could be.

"Well turn around! I need to go get him!" She said disappearing into the forest. The rest of the trolls, especially the younger ones, took this time as their opportunity to talk to and hang on Kristopher. They were talking much too fast for even the hyperactive child to understand what they were saying, "Okay you can look!"

Kristopher turned around to see what his present could be. Both him and the Queen stood in shock, and awe at the present Bulda had for him. Before them stood a small reindeer. After Kristopher got over his shock he ran and wrapped his arms around the small creature. The reindeer was nervous at first trying to back out of Kristopher's arms, but finally decided that the child wasn't too bad and just let the hug happen, "I love him! Can I keep him mama?" Kristopher asked looking back at the Queen.

Elsa didn't know how to react to the little reindeer. She was almost in tears at the small thing. It reminded her so much of Kristoff and her Sister and Sven. She didn't know if she could handle that kind of reminder everyday, but the smile on Kristopher's face over the animal was heartwarming and she knew that Kristopher deserved a connection to his father, "I guess," She sighed, "But you will be completely in charge of taking care of him. You will get minimal help from the stable boys, he will be yours," She told him.

"Yay! Thanks mama! I will take great care of him!" The little announced hugging the reindeer closer to him.

"Sorry if a reindeer isn't what you wanted, but I thought my Kristoff's son deserved a reindeer of his own," Bulda said waddling over to the Queen. All of the trolls were consumed with the boy and the reindeer at the moment asking him all sorts of questions about him.

"You are fine Bulda, I completely agree. I thought he looked like Kristoff before, but seeing him with that reindeer just proves he is his father's son," Elsa chuckled, "How are you holding up?"

"I have plenty of actual children, and sadly he isn't my first child to lose," Bulda said getting a little sad, "But seeing that my son created something as wonderful as Kristopher is enough for this mama. If only I got to see him more," Bulda said all sweetly and then shooting Elsa a pointed look at the last comment.

"Trust me, now that he is older and traveling with him isn't a super pain we will be up here much more often. I promise," Elsa said, "Lets go see how he is handling the reindeer," she said both her and Bulda walking towards the boy and his reindeer, "What are you going to name him, sweetheart?"

"What did you say my papa's reindeer was named?" Kristopher asked shifting a little uncomfortably at the mention of his birth father, he still hadn't properly wrapped his head around the situation.

"Your father's reindeer's name was Sven," Bulda told Kristopher.

"Do you like Sven?" Kristopher asked the reindeer who licked him on his cheek at the name, "I am going to take that as a yes. His name will be Sven!" Both Elsa and Bulda got a little teary eyed at the mention of Sven. They both knew that the reindeer couldn't have any other name but Sven.

"We are going to be best friends, Sven," Kristopher told the reindeer snuggling himself up next to him, "_Yes we are, Kristopher," _Kristopher gave a Sven impression eerily like his father's even though Elsa was pretty sure nobody had told him that Kristoff used to do that, "_We are going to be the best of friends." _


End file.
